Various vehicle subsystems are known to operate in different configuration modes to suit different conditions. For example, automatic transmissions can be controlled in “sport,” “winter,” “economy,” and “manual” configuration modes in which the changes between gear ratios and other subsystem control parameters are modified to suit the driving conditions or the driver's preferences. Air suspensions are known with on-road and off-road configuration modes. Power steering systems can be operated in different configuration modes in which the level of assistance varies.
With the increasing number of control settings and computer instructions in vehicles, as well as the increasing number of controllable subsystems in vehicles, it may become more difficult for the driver to choose and select a proper configuration mode for the circumstances. It may therefore be desirable to have an integrated control strategy that automatically determines an appropriate setting for each vehicle subsystem.